Basketball Love
by fyregebraec
Summary: Soonyoung memantulkan bola di tangannya, sekaligus meng-guard hati Jihoon. Sambil berkutat di ruang OSIS, Jihoon baru sadar kalau Soonyoung sudah berkutat di ruang hatinya juga. (het!soonhoon/hozi; soonyoung/gs!jihoon; high school au)


**Basketball Love**

 _itaidoushin_

 ** _Main Cast_** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon / **_Support Cast_** : Seventeen members / _**GS (genderswitched)**_ : Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan / **_Genre_** : fluff, romance/ **_Length_** : two shot / **_Rating_** : G

 _Soonyoung memantulkan bola di tangannya, sekaligus meng-_ guard _hati Jihoon. Sambil berkutat di ruang OSIS, Jihoon baru sadar kalau Soonyoung sudah berkutat di ruang hatinya juga._

* * *

Dulu, Jihoon tidak paham tentang dunia perbasketan. Ketika pelajaran olahraga, ilmunya sekedar men- _shoot_ bola ke dalam ring dan _passing_ bola dan pengetahuannya hanya sampai situ saja. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Adiknya, Chan, adalah kapten tim basket di SMP-nya. Ia juga sering menonton permainan basket _3 on 3_ dadakan yang biasanya terjadi tiap waktu istirahat, namun tetap saja ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan olahraga basket. Itu semua berubah ketika Jihoon menjadi pengurus OSIS di kelas 2 SMA.

Hah, apa hubungannya?

Jadi, sekolah Jihoon setiap tahunnya tidak pernah absen mengikuti turnamen basket profesional yang sangat bergengsi. Tentu saja, dimana ada pertandingan olahraga, disitu ada adu supporter yang bahkan titelnya lebih diperebutkan daripada turnamen basket itu sendiri. Karena adu supporter membutuhkan massa yang banyak, semua warga sekolah diharapkan berpartisipasi.

Disinilah peran Jihoon dan pengurus OSIS yang lainnya sangat dibutuhkan. OSIS, sebagai representatif siswa di sekolah, menjadi salah satu roda penggerak utama untuk persiapan adu supporter ini. Mereka yang menentukan konsep supporter, membuat lagu supporter, menyiapkan properti untuk tiap-tiap konsep, dan mengajak warga sekolah untuk senantiasa mendukung tim basket kebanggaan dengan selalu datang ke tiap pertandingan.

Jadilah, mau tidak mau, Jihoon harus berinteraksi dengan para pemain basket. Dari situlah ia jadi kenal dekat dengan Jeon Wonwoo, gadis tinggi yang bertugas menjadi _guard_ di tim putri. Ia juga bertemu lagi dengan Boo Seungkwan, juniornya di ekskul paduan suara dan merupakan _playmaker_ di tim putri _._ Ada Kim Mingyu, _shooting guard_ tim putra yang tidak henti-hentinya mengganggu Wonwoo. Tidak lupa sahabat masa kecilnya yang super menyebalkan, Choi Seungcheol, si kapten tim basket putra. Dan tentu saja, tak lain dan tak bukan—

"Ji, gimana? Sudah dapat lirik buat lagu supporter yang baru?"

Kwon Soonyoung.

Laki-laki pengisi posisi _center_ di tim basket putra, pemain yang paling aktif membantu pengurus OSIS dalam hal adu supporter, dan tidak pernah gagal membuat Jihoon salah tingkah.

Jihoon mendongak dari kertasnya, mendapati Soonyoung duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang OSIS, dimana sebelum Soonyoung datang, hanya ada Jihoon di dalamnya. Ia mendekat, berusaha membaca apa yang Jihoon tulis di kertas. Jantung Jihoon mulai berdebar tak karuan dan di pipinya mulai muncul semburat merah tipis. _Sialan, haruskah ia sedekat ini?_

"Sudah selesai tiga lagu," jawab Jihoon sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, memberikan dua jempol pada Jihoon.

"Mantap! Aku mau susulan praktikum dulu, kalau aku sudah selesai, aku balik kesini lagi ya? Lalu aku buatkan gerakannya. Aku duluan, semangat Jihoon!"

Bangkit dari posisinya, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jihoon, mengajak tos. Jihoon menyambutnya, namun ia tidak mengira setelah tos, tangan Soonyoung bergerak ke arah rambutnya yang hitam legam dan mengacaknya pelan penuh afeksi.

"Daah, Jihoon!" Seru Soonyoung sambil keluar dari ruang OSIS, berpapasan dengan Mingyu, Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Junhui yang memasuki ruang OSIS. Xu Minghao dan Wen Junhui adalah pengurus OSIS, sama seperti Jihoon.

"Kak Soonyoung! Mau kemana?" Teriak Mingyu ke punggung Soonyoung yang semakin menjauh.

"Mau main-main sama protista!" Teriak Soonyoung balik tanpa menoleh. Mingyu meneriakkan "semangat, Kak!" dan menutup pintu ruang OSIS. Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Junhui sudah duduk membentuk lingkaran di sekitar Jihoon.

"Ji, kamu sakit? Kok mukamu merah banget?" Junhui menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Jihoon, mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Tidak panas, karena memang Jihoon tidak sakit. "Nggak panas, tuh. Kamu kenapa?"

Wonwoo yang dari tadi bermain dengan ponselnya menjawab. "Salting, kali. Jihoon kan cuma sok galak, aslinya pikachu banget." Ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan kecil di lengannya karena pernyataannya yang terakhir.

"Hah, apanya yang sok galak! Inget nggak, dulu Kak Jihoon mau mukul aku pake gitar? Hih, serem." Mingyu bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu ia terlihat berpikir. "Eh, sebentar. Kak Jihoon salting? Salting gara-gara Kak Soonyoung? Ah, nggak mungkin, deh."

Mendengar hal itu, Jihoon yang pipinya sudah merah muda, malah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri dengan merah yang semakin dalam. Minghao langsung memekik kaget. "Kak Jihoon beneran salting gara-gara Kak Soonyoung?!"

Keempat orang di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Jihoon. Ia diam saja, takut memperjelas keadaan. "Kalau iya juga nggak apa-apa, Ji, santai saja," kata Junhui sambil tersenyum sok tahu. Wonwoo tertawa, menyenggol Jihoon pelan. Mingyu dan Minghao menggoyang-goyangkan alis mereka dengan gaya yang lucu, jelas-jelas menggoda.

Akhirnya Jihoon tidak tahan. Ia menyembunyikan mukanya ke dalam sweaternya dan mengerang tanda menyerah.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh bilang siapa-siapa!" ucap Jihoon dari balik sweater dengan suaranya yang paling ganas. Terdengar ledakan tawa Mingyu dan jeritan gemas Minghao yang tertahan. Lalu Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cocok, kok. Aku bisa melihat kalian bersama."

Jihoon langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Apa?

"Apa?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian cocok. Kamu dan Soonyoung. Ya, nggak, _guys_?" Mingyu dan Junhui mengangguk mengiyakan dengan semangat, sementara Minghao menjerit gemas lagi, mengekspresikan persetujuannya terhadap perkataan Wonwoo. "Cocok banget! Aku setuju banget kalo Kak Ji sama Kak Soonyoung jadian, hehe."

Sudah bukan merah lagi, muka Jihoon kini serupa dengan kepiting rebus.

* * *

"Ji, ke lapangan yuk?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugas kimia yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan kepada Jeonghan yang bertanya. Yoon Jeonghan, senior Jihoon dan sekretaris 1 OSIS, adalah pacar jangka panjang Seungcheol. Jeonghan sudah Jihoon anggap sebagai kakak yang tak pernah ia punya, bahkan sejak ia dan Seungcheol dalam masa pendekatan.

Jeonghan sudah memakai tasnya, siap pulang. Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 sore. Keadaan ruang OSIS tinggal Jeonghan dan Jihoon karena tadi Jihoon menemani Jeonghan mengerjakan proposal acara. Rencananya, mereka berdua menunggu latihan basket selesai karena akan pulang bersama dengan Seungcheol, yang memang setiap hari pulang dengan Jeonghan dan merupakan tetangga Jihoon.

Jihoon segera membereskan tugasnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Setelah mereka memastikan kerapian dan kebersihan ruang OSIS, Jeonghan mengunci ruangan itu dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke lapangan basket.

Di lapangan basket, masih ramai dengan para anggota tim basket yang baru saja selesai latihan. Jeonghan dan Jihoon menunggu di pinggir lapangan sambil menonton beberapa pemain melakukan _shooting_ asal-asalan. Seungcheol yang melihat mereka langsung melambaikan tangan mengajak mereka bergabung dengannya.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau ngomong sebentar sama _shooting guards_ -ku," kata Seungcheol ketika mereka berdua sudah menghampirinya. "Iya, santai saja," jawab Jeonghan sambil duduk di sebelah Seungcheol. Jihoon mengangguk dan menghampiri Wonwoo di tengah lapangan, ia termasuk salah satu yang sedang bermain shooting asal-asalan.

"Eh, Jihoon! Sini, coba main deh," sapa Wonwoo. Ia menyodorkan bola basket ke Jihoon yang mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Jihoon mencoba mempraktikkan ilmu yang ia dapat di kelas olahraga. Ia menghitung dalam hati, _1, 2, 3, shoot!_

Bola mengenai pinggiran ring dengan berisik dan memantul ke arah lain. Jihoon separuh jalan mengejar, namun ada yang sudah menangkap bola itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang sekarang memegang bola itu.

"Nih, bolanya!" kata Soonyoung, tersenyum lebar sambil melempar bola itu ke Jihoon, yang menangkapnya dengan kaget. "Sini, aku ajari cara _shooting_."

Soonyoung berjalan ke depan ring, menunggu Jihoon mengikutinya. Ketika Jihoon sudah kembali ke tempatnya tadi, terlihat Wonwoo yang berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Wonwoo berjalan pergi, mengedipkan matanya tanda menyemangati kepada Jihoon. _Sial kau, Jeon Wonwoo!_ Rutuk Jihoon dalam hati, padahal Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Pertama, lepas tasmu," Soonyoung perlahan melepas tas selempang Jihoon yang menggantung di pundaknya. Ia meletakkan tas itu di lantai dan memosisikan dirinya persis di belakang Jihoon. Satu tangannya melewati tubuh Jihoon yang kecil dan menggapai bola yang dipegang Jihoon.

Jantung Jihoon berdebar dengan begitu kerasnya, ia berpikir bahwa Soonyoung tidak mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Semu pada pipinya mulai menjalar ke leher dan telinganya. Wajah Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon. "Kedua, posisi kakimu sudah benar," lanjut Soonyoung.

"Ketiga, satu tangan di bawah bola untuk menopang," tangan Soonyoung menelungkup di atas tangan Jihoon dan menuntunnya untuk posisi yang benar pada bola. "Keempat, satu tangan di belakang bola untuk mendorong," tangannya yang lain membenahi posisi tangan Jihoon yang satunya.

Pegangan Soonyoung pada tangan Jihoon di atas bola tegas namun lembut, membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh raut serius Soonyoung yang terlihat dari ekor matanya dan cara Soonyoung menjangkau bola dari belakangnya membuatnya seakan sedang merengkuh Jihoon.

"Terakhir, dorong dengan tangan di belakang bola dan luruskan tangan yang menopang, sehingga posisi akhir kedua tangan adalah lurus. Pada hitungan ketiga, siap?" ujar Soonyoung pelan. Jihoon mengangguk kaku, tidak berani bergerak banyak.

"Satu, dua, tiga, _shoot!_ "

Kali ini, bola masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring. "Yes! Berhasil!" Seru Jihoon gembira, tanpa pikir panjang berputar dan berjinjit, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung karena telah membantunya memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Secara reflek, Soonyoung melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Jihoon, membalas pelukannya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara suitan dan sorakan dari sekitar mereka. Seakan tersadar, Jihoon langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Soonyoung dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan canggung. Soonyoung terlihat salah tingkah, mengacak rambutnya.

"A-aku—"

"Maaf—"

Keduanya memulai di saat yang bersamaan. "Kamu dulu," kata Soonyoung mempersilakan Jihoon mulai. Jihoon mendorong kacamatanya pada batang hidungnya, sesuatu yang ia lakukan ketika gugup.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengajarkan caranya shooting. Aku, uh, duluan ya. Daah, Soonyoung." ucap Jihoon sambil memakai tasnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jeonghan menaikkan satu alis pertanda bertanya-tanya dan mata Seungcheol membelalak dengan muka terbuka lebar.

Jihoon berjalan dan menyambar tangan Jeonghan dengan salah tingkah, mengajaknya bersegera tanpa kata. "Daah, Jihoon! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Seru Soonyoung dari tempatnya, melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berputar dan membalas lambaian Soonyoung, memberinya senyum kecil, dan melanjutkan menyeret Jeonghan yang masih mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jihoon tidak tahu hal ini, tapi Soonyoung tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkan sesosok kecil manis berambut hitam berkacamata dan sepasang tangan mungil yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya.

* * *

"Selamat ya, Mingyu! Setelah ini tinggal final ya? Semangat!" Seru Jihoon gembira pada Mingyu dan mengajak tos dengannya. Mingyu hanya tertawa, membalas ajakan tos dari Jihoon.

"Aduh, doakan ya Kak, semoga di final lebih lancar," jawab Mingyu.

Baru saja selesai pertandingan babak semi final atau pada turnamen ini biasa disebut Round Fantastic Four. Tim basket putra sekolah Jihoon memenangkan pertandingan terakhir di babak ini dengan skor yang tipis, yaitu 56-55. Mereka menang pada detik-detik terakhir karena lemparan _three-point_ dari Seungcheol yang masuk hanya dua detik sebelum bel pertandingan berakhir berdering kencang.

Jihoon sedang berada di pintu keluar arena basket tempat pertandingan berlangsung, menemani Jeonghan yang menunggu Seungcheol keluar. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Jihoon pulang sendiri karena Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah ada janji kencan.

Akhirnya Seungcheol keluar dari arena dengan membawa tasnya. "Ini dia kapten kita, penyelamat three-point kita, Choi Seungcheol!" Teriak Mingyu berlebihan sambil merangkul Seungcheol. Sorakan terdengar dari sekitar situ, karena memang masih banyak murid sekolah mereka yang berada di sekitar arena. Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungcheol dan orang-orang mengajak tos Seungcheol.

"Guys, aku sama Jeonghan duluan. Hati-hati ya, daah!" pamit Seungcheol sambil menggandeng Jeonghan. Tepat saat itu, Soonyoung melangkah keluar dari arena. "Soon, aku duluan," sekali lagi Seungcheol pamit dan tos dengan Soonyoung.

"Hati-hati Kak, mau ngapain nih, kok cepet banget pulangnya?" tanya Soonyoung. Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya yang menggandeng Jeonghan, menunjukkan tangan mereka yang terjalin.

"Mau pacaran dulu," jawab Seungcheol, sebuah cengiran tergambar di bibirnya. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil. Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Terus, Jihoon pulang sama siapa dong?"

Seungcheol mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Wonwoo. "Anterin, gih. Kasihan, masa pulang sendiri?" Satu kedipan dari Seungcheol dan Soonyoung langsung paham.

Pasangan itu berpamitan sekali lagi dan berjalan pergi. Tidak lama kemudian, Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga pamit pulang, meninggalkan Jihoon hanya berdua dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon sudah akan ikut pamit pulang, namun ia kalah cepat karena Soonyoung lebih dulu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Ji, mau langsung pulang?"

Sekali lagi, Jihoon terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung semakin gemas.

"Hm, aslinya sih, iya. Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon balik, rona merah muda mulai muncul di pipinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Ooh." jawab Soonyoung pendek, memerhatikan Jihoon yang semakin hari semakin menarik di matanya. Terang saja Jihoon semakin salah tingkah. "Kenapa, Soon, kok tanya pulang?" ulang Jihoon. Soonyoung tetap memerhatikan Jihoon. Lalu akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku beliin es krim, mau ya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jihoon, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya. Jihoon menyambut uluran tangannya, pasrah diajak Soonyoung kemana saja.

Belum sempat Jihoon mengatakan rasa yang dia inginkan, Soonyoung sudah menyodorkan satu cup es krim vanila padanya. Jihoon mengedip bingung. Sejak kapan Soonyoung tahu rasa es krim favoritnya? Mereka berjalan bersama tanpa arah.

"Ji."

Jihoon menoleh ke Soonyoung, tertegun dengan nadanya yang serius. Soonyoung tidak berhenti menatap Jihoon.

"Ya?"

"Sama aku yuk."

"Hah?"

"Sama aku." ulang Soonyoung, kali ini lebih mantap.

"A-apanya?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Pacarannya."

 _Deg._ Jantung Jihoon seakan berhenti berdetak selama sesaat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, langkahnya terhenti karena Soonyoung. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula, wajahnya diwarnai merah karena Soonyoung. Soonyoung kini berdiri di hadapannya, menggenggam tangannya yang tidak membawa cup es krim.

"Aku suka kamu, Lee Jihoon. Bukan, bukan suka. Jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta denganmu, Lee Jihoon. Jihoon si pengurus OSIS yang telaten dan inovatif. Jihoon si penulis lirik dan penyanyi yang jago. Jihoon si juara kelas yang pintarnya nggak karuan. Jihoon yang galaknya minta ampun tapi kalau ia tersenyum, salju meleleh saking hangatnya."

Soonyoung menyusupkan jarinya ke dalam sela-sela jari Jihoon.

"Aku nggak tahu perasaanmu padaku bagaimana, Ji. Satu yang aku tahu pasti, aku ingin menjagamu dalam pelukanku, selama yang diperlukan. Lee Jihoon _, will you be mine?"_

Seuntai senyum merekah di bibir Jihoon.

" _I will_ , Kwon Soonyoung."

Langit tidak pernah terlihat sebiru seperti hari itu.

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _a/n:_ halo, ini soonhoon pertama yang aku tulis. aku super nge-ship mereka karena satu momen kecil yang insignifikan pas Diamond Edge Jakarta kemarin tapi mereka lucu banget. lalu Change Up release dan soonyoung sangat tidak bisa dikontrol. lalu tracklist Teen, Age baru keluar kemarin dan aku semakin mem-bucin (budak cinta) untuk soonhoon.

maaf ya aku nge-gs jihoon dan beberapa member lain, karena... lagi kepingin aja? lucu aja membayangkan girl!jihoon diajarin basketan sama soonyoung terus salting ga karuan.

constructive criticism is accepted (styleku agak jumpy, kalo ada yang ngga linear ingetin aja ya tolong) tapi jangan galak-galak ya hehe.. kalo bisa lewat pm juga gapapa...

salam kenal semuanya!

 _-itaidoushin_


End file.
